Noche de películas
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: La noche de películas esta por comenzar, Juvia y Gray ven cada fin de semana una película distinta pero ¿qué pasará cuando la peliazul traiga una película súper triste? ¿Qué hará Gray en esa situación? Pasen y lean. [Reto Octubre- Noviembre Gruvia para el Foro 413 days, miniescenario random]


**¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? Mis vacaciones se aproximan así que probablemente ya pueda actualizar y volver a escribir pero me temo que será recién en Diciembre, hoy vengo a traer un one-shot Gruvia, es parte de un reto, espero lo disfruten.**

 _ **Mini- escenario random: Juvia y Gray viendo una película súper triste y Juvia esta llorando.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Como una película es algo difícil de describir (sobre todo para mí) sólo omitiré algunas partes de la película, espero no les moleste. (Aconsejo ver la película antes de leer)**_

 _ **Película escogida: Hachiko [Siempre a tu lado]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de Octubre gruvia del foro 413 days! : Mini- escenario random.**_

 _"_ _ **Noche de películas"**_

La campana sonó indicando que el final de clases había llegado, los alumnos salían a toda velocidad de la escuela lo cual significaba sólo una cosa, hoy es viernes. Para todos la llegada del fin de semana es lo mejor del mundo pues tienen dos días para divertirse alejados de esa "prisión" llamada escuela pero habían dos personas cuyo viernes no sólo significaba que el descanso llegó sino también su tan ansiada _Noche de películas._

Así es, hablamos de la estudiante Juvia Lockser y su compañero Gray Fullbuster, ambos conversando sobre los preparativos para esta noche.

\- Bien, Gray-sama, usted traerá las bebidas - indicó la peliazul.

\- De acuerdo, tú harás los bocadillos ¿no es cierto? -

\- Hai, hoy le toca a Juvia - dijo muy emocionada.

\- Lo olvidaba, te toca escoger la película - el pelinegro trató de no sonar preocupado pues porque si Juvia escogía la película sólo significaba algo, sería de romance o comedia, no es que no le agradaran esos géneros pero el prefería la acción y el terror, normalmente Juvia se perdía gran parte de las películas porque o estaba gritando y escondiéndose o se quedaba dormida.

\- Bueno, que más da, no vemos en la noche - Gray dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Nos vemos Gray-sama! - se despidió Juvia yendo por el camino contrario.

Juvia caminaba sonriente hacia la tienda de películas, había llegado su turno y ya tenía una película en mente, la vio hace tiempo y le dio curiosidad, su nombre era Hachiko [Siempre a tu lado] le dijeron que era una película que trata sobre un cachorro y su amo y que le llegará al corazón. Cuando la encontró fue hacia la caja para pagarla, el chico vio la pasta y luego miró a Juvia.

\- ¿Segura qué quieres comprarla? - preguntó el joven.

\- Claro, ¿por qué? - Juvia no entendía el porqué de su pregunta.

\- ¿La verás con alguien más? Y si es así, ¿es un chico? - tantas preguntas incomodaron a la peliazul.

\- Sí y sí - respondió.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa picara a Juvia - Disfruta la película - dijo despidiéndose.

\- Por supuesto - contestó confundida saliendo del lugar.

Llegó a su casa y organizó todo para esta noche, acomodó los cojines y preparo los bocadillos, satisfecha con su trabajo fue ha arreglarse para su visita.

* * *

Gray se alistó para dirigirse a la casa de Juvia, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una sudadera verde, junto todas sus cosas y tomó las bebidas, salió de su casa en dirección a la de ella.

Durante todo el camino estuvo pensando en la película que habrá escogido Juvia, ¿será romance o comedia? Quién sabe, con Juvia siempre hay sorpresas. Cuando estuvo en frente de su casa toca la puerta y lo recibió gustosa la madre de la peliazul.

\- ¡Gray-kun, ya llegaste! Toma asiento hijo, Juvia bajará en un momento - la mamá de la Lockser lo invitó a pasar a la sala.

\- No se preocupe señora Lockser, estoy bien así - dijo Gray tratando de no sonar descortés, "Juvia y su mamá se parecen tanto" pensó.

\- Deja las formalidades después de todo eres el novio de mi hija - dijo muy sonriente a lo que las mejillas de pelinegro adquirían un color rosa.

\- No soy el novio de su hija, soy sólo su amigo - respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Se vale soñar, además, no lo veo tan lejano - la señora le guiño un ojo y se fue hacia la cocina dejando en la sala a un avergonzado Gray.

\- Madre e hija son iguales, ambas tienen ideas locas - susurró el Fullbuster.

\- ¡Gray-sama! - escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

\- Oh, al fin, te estaba esperan... - Gray se quedó callado al ver como iba vestida la Lockser, llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unas botas marrones y el cabello suelto con ondas, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, se veía adorable.

\- Juvia lamenta que haya tenido que esperarla, Gray-sama - sus mejillas enrojecieron.

\- No fue nada, acabó de llegar - contestó con una mano en la nuca evitando mirarla.

\- Entonces vamos, tiene que ver la película que Juvia escogió - la ojiazul lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la sala donde los esperaba su tan ansiada película.

\- Conozco el camino no tienes porque sujetarme - murmuró incómodo el ojigris.

Ambos se sentaron en los cojines que había en el suelo, había una mesa con bocadillos, Gray dejó las bebidas allí y Juvia tomó la caja del CD y se lo pasó, este miró la portada y leyó el nombre " _Hachiko [Siempre a tu lado]"_ no parecía ser de romance pues aparecía un perro y un hombre pero tampoco podía decir que era comedia.

\- ¿Ya la has visto? - preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

\- No, a Juvia se la recomendaron, dicen que es una película hermosa - contestó emocionada .

\- ¿Así? ¿De qué trata? -

\- No le dijeron mucho a Juvia, sólo dijeron que trata sobre un perro y su amo, su relación y amistad y que es muy bella que te llegará al corazón -dijo pensativa.

"Entonces probablemente será aburrida" pensó Gray, forzó una sonrisa y le entregó el CD para que lo colocará. Juvia puso la el CD en el DVD y cogió el control remoto para darle play, tomó asiento junto a Gray y presionó el botón.

 _'Como en toda película primero pasaron lo anuncios junto con la compañía que se encargó de dirigirla' Y así comienza..._

 _"En la escuela, los niños hablan sobre sus héroes, el siguiente turno es de Ronny, el nos contará la historia de su héroe: Hachiko, el perro de su abuelo"_

 _" Nos ubicamos en Japón, para ser precisos en un templo de monjes donde se ve que uno de ellos saca de una caja a un cachorro pequeño y peludo y le coloca un collar para luego meterlo en una jaula"_

 _-_ ¡Miré Gray-sama, es tan bonito! - comentó Juvia poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Un poco - contestó Gray.

 _"Este perrito viajó por varios lugares hasta que llega a una estación de tren, lo llevaban junto a otras maletas donde por un descuido este cayó, la puerta se abrió y este salió, estuvo caminando un poco hasta que se topo con un hombre, este al verlo lo recogió y lo mimo, lo llevó con el gerente de la estación para que lo cuidara pero este se negó así que no lo quedó más opción que quedarse por una noche con el perro"_

\- Ese señor es tan bondadoso - dijo Juvia poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

\- Sólo recogió un perro, ¿cuál es la novedad? - preguntó el ojigris.

\- ¡Gray-sama es muy insensible! - exclamó la peliazul. Gray sólo bufo.

" _El señor llegó a casa con Hachiko, lo escondió de su esposa en la sala, esta salió a recibirlo (muy acaramelados) pero Hachiko no se quedó quieto e irrumpió en la habitación de ambos revelando que el estaba ahí"_

La cara de Juvia estaba roja y botaba humo por las orejas.

\- Juvia... también quiere hacer eso con Gray-sama - murmuró para ella misma. Gray miraba con normalidad aunque se incómodo por tanta dulzura.

" _La esposa al enterarse se enojo y mando a Hachiko al cobertizo. A la mañana siguiente la hija del profesor los visitó y se encariñó con Hachiko, pidió si lo podían adoptar a su padre y este le dijo que la decisión era de su madre, por supuesto esta se negó. El profesor lo llevó a una perrera para ver si podían tenerlo allí pero le dijeron que no así que no lo quedó de otra que colocar carteles y con suerte alguien se lo llevaría."_

 _-_ ¿Quién no quiere un perrito así? Claro, esa señora - gruñó Juvia.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto - Gray intentó calmarla.

\- Esa esponjosidad debería estar conmigo - dijo Juvia haciendo un puchero.

\- Mejor sigamos viendo -

 _" La señora colocó carteles sobre Hachi para ver si alguien lo quería, recibió una llamada de una persona interesada, estaba por decirle que podía quedarse con el perro cuando se asomó por la ventana y vio a su hija y a su esposo divertirse con el cachorro, sonrió y le dijo que el cachorro ya tiene dueño, y así paso el tiempo. Una mañana el profesor se iba a su trabajo ya que se le hacia tarde, cuando salió Hachiko lo siguió, llegando a la estación Jess le dio su café de cada mañana, se subió al tren pero por la ventana vio a Hachiko así que salió para que este se fuera a casa pero Hachiko no se fue así que se quedó con él, ambos regresaron a casa donde se aseguró de que no lo siguiera "_

\- No cree que es un lindo perro, Gray-sama - Comentó Juvia.

\- Bueno, es problemático - respondió.

\- Juvia cree que es tierno - Gray se encogió de hombros y se llevó un gran bocado de palomitas a la boca.

" _La hora de trabajo del profesor había terminado, en ese momento Hachiko se las arreglo y salió del jardín en dirección a la estación de tren, al llegar se posicionó en frente de la estación, su amo salió por la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver a su compañero ahí, lo saludó muy afectuosamente y preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, a lo que el vendedor de café le respondió que acababa de llegar, ambos regresaron a casa"_

 _-_ No cree que son muy lindos, Gray-sama - la ojiazul estaba más que encantada con la relación que llevaban amo y perro, por otro lado Gray no mostraba interés, es cierto que era una bonita relación pero no llamaba mucho su atención.

\- Sí, lo que digas -

" _Realizaron una reunión en casa del profesor donde su hija trajo a su novio, madre e hija conversaban mientras el profesor charlaba sobre su hija con el novio de esta. Después de comer organizaron un juego de cricket, el novio de la muchacha intento hacer que Hachi recogiera la pelota cuando el la lanzará pero este no lo hizo, el profesor le dijo que nunca lo hacía por más que lo intentará. Este frustrado se dio vuelta y tropezó cayendo al suelo pero se reincorporó rápidamente afirmando que estaba bien"_

\- Idiota - se burló Gray sonriendo por primera vez en toda la película.

\- Juvia espera que en verdad no se haya hecho daño - Gray miró a Juvia, le impresionaba la inocencia que esta tenía.

 _"Su amo quiere encontrar una razón para que Hachi traiga la pelota, debido a que su raza no es como las demás ya que no buscan complacer a los humanos. Al día siguiente ambos se fueron a la estación del tren entre juegos, llegado al destino Hachi regreso a casa. En la tarde, cuando el profesor volvió de trabajar Hachi estuvo ahí para recibirlo, como los siguientes días en los que compartieron muchos momentos juntos, este también estuvo presente en la boda de la hija de su amo, siempre lo acompaño a todos lados"_

\- Juvia se enamora cada vez más de esta película...- la peliazul miraba con ternura la pantalla.

\- "Esto se torna aburrido y repetitivo" - pensó Gray mientras probaba un bocadillo.

\- ¡Qué tal van chicos! ¿Necesitan algo? - la madre de la Lockser irrumpió en la habitación.

\- Estamos bien mami - contestó Juvia.

\- Tal vez más bocadillos no nos vendrían mal - comentó Gray comiendo el último de ellos.

\- No se preocupen, se los traigo en 15 minutos - dicho esto fue a la cocina.

\- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Gray, Juvia asintió.

 _" Un día cuando el profesor llegó de trabajar no encontró a Hachi en la estación, se extraño mucho y lo llamó varias veces pero este no contestó, entonces fue a preguntarle a su esposa quien se encontraba en un teatro, ambos eran muy unidos"_

\- Juvia quiere una relación así... - murmuró con la mejillas sonrojadas, Gray la escuchó.

" _Decidió buscarlo en su casa, entró por el jardín y lo llamó, escuchó unos ladridos provenientes del cobertizo, fue a ver que es lo que sucedía y se topo con la sorpresa de que había una mofeta, logró atraparla en una caja y le dijo a Hachi que escapará, este corrió hasta él volteando la caja, cuando el profesor reaccionó ambos ya habían sido rociados. Kate, la esposa del profesor, llegó a casa y notó un olor extraño y fue al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del baño encontrando a su esposo con Hachi en la bañera bañándose con salsa de tomate, ambos durmieron en la sala por su mal olor"_

 _-_ Jajaja, esa escena fue muy graciosa - Juvia reía tiernamente.

\- Por eso digo que ese perro es problemático - Juvia paró de reír ante este comentario y puso mala cara.

\- ¿Cómo no puede quererlo, Gray-sama? - preguntó en tono de reproche.

\- No sé, no me ha dado razones - contestó secamente.

\- Juvia, amor, saldré a comprar algunas cosas para cenar, ya vuelvo - dijo la madre de la peliazul saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Adiós mami! - alcanzó a decirle Juvia.

\- Bueno, sigamos -

 _" A la mañana siguiente su hija se presentó en su casa, su madre le abrió la puerta y la saludó, su hija, por su parte le contó una noticia que la hizo gritar de alegría, estaba embarazada, su madre la felicitó y le dijo que le dijera a su padre, el estaba en el cobertizo. Salió en busca de él y lo encontró donde indicó su madre, le estaba haciendo masajes a Hachi, esta le dijo que sería abuelo y su padre la abrazó muy feliz por la noticia, ambos regresaron adentró, Hachi presenció todo. Madre e hija se encontraban en el teatro donde trabaja Kate (su mamá) conversaban sobre la relación de su padre y madre, sobre sus 25 años de casados y su embarazo. Al llegar a casa, Parker le había preparado un sorpresa a su esposa Kate en el baño, con velas y vino. Ambos se acostaron en su cama diciendo lo mucho que se aman, Hachi desde el cobertizo escuchaba esto. "_

La cara de Juvia estaba completamente roja - Juvia quiere que Gray-sama haga eso para ella - susurró muy bajo pero fue audible para el pelinegro quien miró hacia otro lado avergonzado.

" En la mañana, el profesor llamó a Hachi para que se fueran pero este se negó, no quería que fuera a su trabajo, su amo se acercó para ver si le sucedía algo pero todo estaba bien, le dio una última oportunidad pero este no quería ir así que lo dejó ahí y se fue a su trabajo. Cuando salió, Hachi buscó su pelota y salió detrás del profesor, lo interceptó en la estación. Le entregó la pelota y ambos jugaron, era lo que su amo quería, estaba muy feliz ya que era la primera vez que Hachi hacia esto, el perro no quería que se fuera, ladró para que se quedara pero este hizo caso omiso y subió al tren. Hachi observó como este se alejaba. "

\- No notó muy extraño el comportamiento de Hachi, ¿Gray-sama? - preguntó Juvia a su acompañante.

\- Aparte de que por fin se digno a traer la pelota, no - respondió.

\- Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento - su voz se oía preocupada.

\- Estas paranoica, no pasará nada porque el perro no haya querido ir ¿verdad? - Gray trató de convencer a Juvia pero sus intentos no dieron resultados.

\- Mejor continuemos viendo y nos sacamos la duda - propuso Gray. Juvia asintió.

 _" El profesor tocaba una pieza de piano para sus alumnos, empezó su clase hablando sobre los músicos contemporáneos, de un momento otro su respiración le falló, buscó donde sentarse ante la mirada de sus alumnos y en un instante cayó al suelo. Hachi seguía esperando, la gente que pasaba lo saludaba, el espero hasta la noche pero su amo nunca llegó. De una camioneta negra bajo el esposo de la hija del profesor y se llevó a Hachi a casa, este estaba muy deprimido, lo mismo pasaba con su familia. En la mañana la hija del profesor fue a ver a Hachi, trató de masajearlo como lo hacia su padre, segundos después su esposo la llamó y ella le pidió a Hachi que la esperara, ambos fueron al funeral del profesor Wilson o sea su padre. Hachi volvió a la estación y se colocó en su lugar de siempre a esperarlo. "_

Gray no tenía palabras, no se hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, y pensar que le dijo a Juvia que no pasaría nada, se imaginaba que estaba dolida, el sólo agachó la cabeza. Y Gray no se equivocó, de los ojos de Juvia brotaban lágrimas, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

 _" El gerente, Carl, se acercó a Hachi y le dijo que no debería seguir esperando porque el no volvería, después de meditarlo se retractó y le dijo que haga lo que tenga que hacer y lo dejó allí. Al día siguiente se realizó una mudanza, Hachi se iría a vivir con la hija del profesor. Hachi estaba desanimado, segundos después llegó el esposo de la muchacha con unas compras y Hachi aprovechó ese momento para escapar por la puerta, este soltó las compras y lo persiguió. Hachi recorrió muchos lugares hasta que halló un tren viejo y se durmió debajo de él, cuando se levanto siguió las vías del tren para después llegar a su antigua casa, de ahí se dirigió a la estación. Jess lo vio llegar y fue hacia el para darle comida, la hija del profesor llegó rato después y le puso una correa para que puedan irse y no escape. Hachi estaba echado en el jardín, la muchacha llegó y se agachó para hablar con él, le dijo que pensaba mucho en su padre y que lo quería mucho, Hachi se levantó y fue hacia la reja, la joven lo siguió y le abrió la puerta para dejarlo ir, como respuesta este lamió su mano, - Adiós Hachi - fue lo último que dijo ya que Hachi había salido corriendo, su destino era la estación de trenes, donde espero a su amo todos los días. "_

Gray meditaba sobre lo que estaba viendo, ¡Por un demonio! Se suponía que esta película sería de las más aburridas que hubiera visto pero no sabe cuando le tomó cariño a ese perro y le dolía esto, no es como si tampoco tuviera un corazón de piedra, entonces algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, escuchó pequeños sollozos y al instante supo de quien eran, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con una escena que le estrujó el corazón. Juvia estaba llorando, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos y apretaba fuertemente un cojín para ahogar sus gritos, pero no resistió y estalló en llanto, gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras escondía su rostro sobre el cojín, Gray no sabía que hacer, nunca le había pasado esto porque no veían películas de este tipo, además él era pésimo tratando con una mujer que llora (especialmente si se trata de Juvia) así que se quedó paralizado, Juvia mordía el cojín para permanecer tranquila.

 _" Cierta mañana un periodista entró a la estación preguntando por Hachi, Carl le contó unas cuantas cosas de el y el periodista dijo que sería una buena historia. Carl conversaba con el joven, se sentó al lado de Hachi, el periodista pidió sacarle una foto a Hachi sólo y otra junto a él, esta noticia apareció en el periódico y un viejo amigo del profesor lo leyó, algunas personas le enviaron dinero para que se alimentará Hachi. Ken, un viejo amigo del profesor, llegó y se acercó a hablar con Hachi, ha pasado un año desde la muerte de profesor. Jess fue donde Hachi y compartió sus salchichas con él, Ken se ofreció a ayudarlo con los gastos que requiriera pero Jess se negó; desde ahí han pasado nueve años desde la muerte del profesor. Un día, la esposa del profesor Wilson regresó y visitó el antiguo teatro donde trabajaba, su antigua casa y por último la tumba de su esposo donde se encontró con Ken. Un viejo Hachi caminaba por las calles rumbo a la estación, se sentó en su lugar de siempre, Kate y Ken iban pasando cuando ella lo vio, no podía creer que fuera él, se acercó y empezó a llamarlo, - Mi pobre Hachi - dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Podría quedarme a esperar contigo el siguiente tren? - acarició su cabeza - Gracias Hachi - finalizó. "_

\- ¡HACHI! - sollozó la peliazul. Gray por fin reaccionó.

\- Oe Juvia... - la llamó muy despacio, ella lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué Gray-sama? ¿Por qué a Hachi! - su voz se quebraba con cada palabra.

\- No iba a vivir para siempre - respondió.

\- Y aún así el siguió esperando... - se hizo un nudo en su garganta y continuó llorando, Gray ya no soportaba verla así por lo que, en un impulso, la atrajo hacia él y la acurrucó en su pecho, inmediatamente las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron rojas y levantó su mirada hacia arriba.

\- ¿Gray-sama? - lo llamó, él la miró y le sonrió.

\- Sólo desahogate, no tolero que llores - trató de mantener una actitud sería, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosado y se sentía incómodo, y que el cuerpo de la peliazul este tan cerca del suyo no ayuda mucho para que el se relajara, ella sonrió un poco por el gesto, se acomodó mejor, las lágrimas disminuyeron.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó el ojigris.

\- Mucho mejor - contestó.

 _" Kate y su nieto revisaban un álbum de fotos antiguas, su nieto le preguntó como su abuelo encontró a Hachi y ella empezó a contarle la historia. En otro lado, por las vías de un tren caminaba Hachi hacia la estación, era navidad. Se colocó en su lugar de siempre y vio salir a las personas que habían bajado del tren, sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban , en eso recordó a su amo y todos los momentos que pasó junto a él, por un instante lo vuio parado frente a él llamándolo con su particular ¡Hachi! La luz de un tren se asomó y Hachi cerró los ojos para ya no despertar y así poder estar con su querido amo como ansió por tanto tiempo"_

Gray sintió su pecho mojado, Juvia volvió a llorar más fuerte, jodida suerte que tenía, para colmo el perro se murió, no podía sentirse peor, acariciaba la cabellera azul tratando de que se calmara.

\- Juvia, ya casi termina - comentó el pelinegro

\- Juvia puede soportar esto aún - no dijo nada más, Gray suspiro.

 _" - Yo nunca conocí a mí abuelo, el murió cuando yo era un bebé pero por lo que me dicen de él y de Hachi yo pienso que lo conozco, ellos me enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, que uno nunca debe olvidar a ningún ser amado y es por eso que Hachi siempre va a ser mi héroe - terminó con su presentación Ronny, el nieto del profesor Wilson recibiendo fuertes aplausos. A la salida su padre lo recibió con un cachorro akita, el cual tiene por nombre Hachi. " ' La historia esta basada en hechos reales, actualmente hay una estatua de Hachi en la estación de trenes donde el esperó a su amo'_

\- Juvia..., quiere un akita - murmuró la ojiazul.

\- Bien, ya me dijiste que darte para tu cumpleaños - comentó Gray.

\- ¿Gray-sama le regalara un akita a Juvia? -

\- Sólo no lo llames Hachi - bromeó con ella.

\- ¡Juvia es tan feliz! - dicho esto se colgó del cuello del pelinegro.

\- Nunca cambias - bufo Gray sin saber que cierta mirada los había estada observando.

\- Como dije, no era tan lejano, me preguntó ¿cómo llamaré a mis nietos? Seguro serán igual de guapos que Gray-kun - la madre de Juvia los había espiado, ya estaba planificando la fecha de su boda. (De tal palo, tal astilla).

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega mi humilde one-shot, debo admitir que al principio me costo mucho escribirlo (sobre todo porque mientras escribía una palabra ya estaba llorando) esta película te deja un mensaje precioso, sobre la lealtad de una mascota hacia su amo, es una película muy bella en todos los sentidos. Sí no me equivocó he omitido ciertos personajes pero no son relevantes en la historia, si hay algún error ortográfico pido disculpas.**

 **Mi mayor problema aquí fue narrar la película, además de que estoy segura que he caído un poco en el OOC aunque estoy algo conforme con lo que he escrito, espero sea de su agrado y les recomiendo en verdad ver esa película, si no lloran no son humanas.**


End file.
